


The Memories We Had

by Cherru



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen, Mystery, angst with happy ending, friend AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherru/pseuds/Cherru
Comments: 8
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1: Subtle Beginnings

It’s dark. Pitch black. I feel coldness enveloping me, hugging me. A glint of violet light flashes in my eyes. The colour’s comforting compared to the darkness around me, so I follow its direction. As I near it, it turns cyan. It’s too bright of a colour, in my opinion, but nevertheless better than this dark. It becomes grey. Grey is an interesting colour, but even that is debatable. That’s what I love about the colour. I savour it. It becomes a deep crimson. The colour makes me think of blood. It also reminds me of love. It’s so conflicting, what the meaning of red is. It then turns a navy blue. For some reason, this colour frightens me. I don’t know why. I barely see a silhouette of a person. Their deep, azure hat matches their robe. Their black scarf brushes the floor lightly. Their presence terrifies me. I run, but I cannot escape them. I trip over something. It seems to be a rose. All the colours that I saw in that light are shown here. I feel overwhelmed, I feel terrified, I feel threatened. I scream. I feel their light laugh echo around me.

“You can’t get away this time, Omusubi.”

I wake up, drenched in sweat. I mean, at least I can talk to the Astrolytes (my best friends) about it. Centella would probably say something about Bob, our great friend, Cherru would ask if I’m crazy and Nephele would comfort me and give appreciation. Ah well, time to get dressed. 

I hum our latest tune we came up with yesterday. It’s catchy, sweet and amazing. Cherru’s a great composer. Waiting at the gates, I look at my watch. 8:25 am. I frown, as I’ve been waiting for five minutes for them to come. No matter what, one of them is always here before me. I mentally practise the lyrics Nef came up with. They hold so much meaning, and I love it. I spot Cent in the corner of my eye, trying to perfect a bottle flip. I mean, that is a Cent thing to do but normally, she’d bring some chalk and draw a pentagram on the floor, saying she’s summoning Bob. Oh, don’t forget the candles she stole from her mother. I casually stroll over to her, humming.

“Good morning Cent!” I cheer at her.

She frowns at me, tilting her head. She squints her eyes at me, then gives me a face of recognition.

“Oooh, you’re in my class! Good morning too, Omu was it?”

Not the recognition I was hoping for, not going to lie. Is this an elaborate scheme she’s planning because I kept squeezing her cheeks on Friday? Probably is. I decide to play along with this prank.

“Yeah... guess I’ll see you in class. Bye.”

She goes back to perfecting her bottle flip, flossing when she lands one, and looking destroyed when that ray of hope goes when she messes up the next one. I then spot Cherru, listening to some music. I hear her hum, but not the tune she came up with yesterday when we met up. Knowing her, she’d be trying to perfect it, making sure it’ll be stuck in our heads for eternity. I stand in front of her, catching her attention.

“Hey Cherru! Good morning. Anyways, do you think Cent’s still mad at me for pinching her cheeks too much yesterday?”

She looks up.

“Oh, greetings person in my class. I do believe you have the wrong person. I believe you’re Omu.”

Seems like she’s in the prank too. Still, when she does these types of pranks with Cent, it’s virtually impossible to be this formal. She has done this type of thing before, but it’s impossible to be this formal to her friends without the echo of a smirk. I decide to return the formalness to her.

“Indeed it is. I’ll see you in class.”

She nods, going back to humming. I find Nef sketching a few trees. Weird, she normally sketches people. Oh well. Maybe she can comfort me in these troubling times.

“Good morning, Nef!” I try to sound as upbeat as possible.

“O-oh, good m-morning to you too. Hmm… you’re in my class, right?”

Hm. Nef never stutters unless she’s talking to someone she doesn’t know. Well, frick. My three best friends don’t know me. At least “don’t”. I let out a sigh of exasperation. The sound frightens her, and then I felt concerned, that they really don’t know me. No way. Her voice interrupts my thoughts.

“O-oh, did I-I do something? I-I’m so sorry!”

“It’s fine, have a good day.”

“Y-y-you t-too.”

I check my watch. 8:29 am. A minute later, school shall unceremoniously hoard us, like a pen of sheep, into the far- I mean school, where we scatter into class. 8:40 am is the time we should be at class. 

I step into the classroom, with one minute to spare. I take out my notebook, expecting to find a page of roles for our idol group, but the pages are clear. I flip through my notebook, and where I expect to find our original characters, lies a pristine page of ivory paper. I go over to the character design of my original character, and it’s gone. Everything. All the effort put into those pencil lines, erased. It’s like every trace of the Astrolyte’s friendship is gone. I could’ve just gotten a new notebook without realising, right? I stare at my timetable. Oh well, now French. I try to focus on remembering what we learnt last lesson and try to not feel distraught about the notebook incident. I was planning to make a new design for my OC too. Anyways, back to French. Why, timetable, do you have to make us suffer so early in the morning? Did I even do the homework? I can’t wait for break.


	2. e

funfact i gave up on this a long time ago

but im working on an improved version because this one was so die

**Author's Note:**

> So, you managed to find an random friend AU, and whatdoyaknow you actually read the whole thing. I mean, unless you're Kit, Nef or Cent l o l. Thanks for reading it. I appreciate it. Also don't judge me on the name of the chapter my brain went f l o p. e e p


End file.
